


Freudian

by Waldo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny always means what he says.  </p><p>The problem is he sometimes doesn't mean to say what means.  And Steve knows that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freudian

Two days ago Danny had attempted to launch himself at a suspect who had tripped, but the guy had seen him coming and rolled so that he could both kick and push Danny away as he tried to land a flying tackle.  Of course his kick had impacted squarely with Danny’s knee.

 

The knee that barely tolerated the extreme amount of stress he put on it anyway given Steve’s high-octane leadership style.

 

Fortunately, said high-octane leader had been only two steps behind and was all over the guy before Danny could even make a second grab for him.  Danny rolled out of the way and let Steve pin and cuff the bastard, all the while biting his lip and trying to shake the stars from his vision as his knee introduced him to some pretty epic levels of pain.

 

Once Steve had handed over their dumbass jewel thief to Chin, he’d noticed that Danny was still on the ground. He stretched out a hand.

 

“I’m fine.  Dumb bastard nailed me in the knee.  I just need to walk it off.”  Danny pushed himself up on his good leg and managed to stay upright until he tried to take a step.  He would have kissed the pavement for sure if Steve’s reflexes weren’t so good.

 

“Yeah. You’re fine.  Sure,” Steve said, wrapping an arm around Danny’s shoulders, pulling him in tight so Danny could lean against him.

 

Danny scowled at him but didn’t pull away.  “Just don’t get any bright ideas about carrying me.”

 

Steve just gave him the kind of smile that made Danny lay awake at night and wonder what went through that twisted skull of his partner’s some days.

 

Chin and Kono had taken care of their thief while Steve dragged Danny to the nearest emergency room.

 

The short version was, the kid got ten to fifteen and Danny got his cane back for at least a week.  Danny thought the kid deserved another three just for that.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Steve was back to solving problems by means of bigger and better explosives and Danny was left shaking his head at the insanity. 

 

It had worked… sort of.  They had the evidence they were after of the stolen technology being stored at the junkyard, in an old school bus, but most of their evidence was now in charred and smoking smithereens.  Sure, the guys redirecting the shipments had come out of the bus when Steve had tossed the grenade in, but the evidence was toast.

 

Danny and Steve had been screaming back and forth about whether or not losing the evidence was worth capturing the bad guys without a gun battle while Kono and Chin cuffed them and read them their rights.  Steve insisted that at least a few of the serial numbers would have survived and Danny was calling him a Neanderthal amongst other things, waving his cane around and occasionally poking Steve in the chest with the end of it.

 

“So help me, Danno, you do that more time,” Steve finally bit out through his exasperation, “and I will shove that cane up your ass.”

 

“In my dreams,” Danny retorted, dropping the cane tip back to the ground and limping off.

 

Steve just stood there, watching Danny go… slowly.  “Wait, ‘in your…’ what?”

 

Only then did Danny realize what he’d said.  He was grateful he was already facing away.  Now he could just pretend he was determined to ignore Steve rather than turning away to keep from showing his blushing face as he tried to correct himself.

 

Despite the fact that his last painkiller had worn off half an hour before they even started their school bus stand-off, Danny took a lap around the junkyard, telling Chin and Kono that it was to make sure they hadn’t overlooked anyone else hiding in the cars and trucks and campers in the yard.  He was pretty sure no one believed him.  On the flipside, they all knew that no matter how much he and Steve screamed at each other, they got over it as soon as the adrenaline of the chase wore off and neither of them ever held anything said in those moments against the other.  He just needed a few seconds to cool off.  And possibly come up with an answer for the inevitable teasing/discussion/confrontation that was waiting for him for his little Freudian slip back there.

 

It was 20 minutes later when he finally made it back around to where his Camero was parked.  Steve was already behind the wheel waiting for him.  Apparently HPD had left with their smugglers while he’d been limping it off.

 

Danny flopped into the passenger’s seat and slammed the door.  Before he could even open his mouth to try and steer the conversation to something more mundane than his little slip, Steve was handing him a bottle of water and a fist full of ibuprofen. 

 

“Unless you snuck off some time during that stand-off, your last pain pills would have worn off about an hour ago.”

 

Danny wanted to argue and snipe, but the truth was he could feel the swelling growing and the throbbing was really starting to kick in.  He also wanted to ask when Steve had started keeping track of when he took his pills and how long they managed to help, but he was too mystified by the fact that Steve hadn’t just started giving him hell to think of anything clever to say.  He took both offerings with as much calm as he could muster.  “Thank you.”  He swallowed all three pills at once.

 

Steve drove silently for almost ten minutes, the only sounds in the car the radio and highway whizzing past.  Danny was just starting to think that maybe Steve was going to let it go when he reached over to click off the radio. Danny knew, before Steve said word one, where this was going to start and very likely where it would end.

 

“In your dreams?” Steve asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

 

“Well,” Danny said, trying for nonchalant.  “That’s what I was trying to say.  ‘In _your_ dreams.’”

 

“It’s not what you said,” Steve pointed out simply.

 

Danny sighed.  “Yeah, whatever.”

 

“You got a thing for people shoving –“

 

“Can we not?  Can we just _not_ , you know…?  Can you just -?”  Danny trailed off and thumped a hand solidly against his window.  “Just leave it, okay.”

 

Steve’s stunned silence told him that he’d picked exactly the wrong tactic for getting Steve to drop it.  He knew it would have been better to make it a joke.  To laugh it off.  Instead he’d gotten flustered and couldn’t finish a sentence and now Steve was going to hound him until Danny explained where that comment had truly originated from.

 

“You okay?” Steve said quietly after a few minutes.  “I was just teasing, Danny –“

 

“I know, I know.  Okay, I _know_ ,” Danny said, knowing that he wasn’t making his situation any better by being defensive now, but somehow without his actually having thought about it, Danny had crossed his arms across his chest and hunched up against the door.  “I’m fine,” he added realizing he’d never actually answered Steve’s question.  “Fine. Just…  Nevermind.  I’m fine.”  He clamped his jaw shut before anything else stupid could make its way out.

 

Steve went back to driving silently, but without the sounds of the radio now the silence just seemed oppressive.

 

They still had almost forty-five minutes in the car together and Danny wasn’t sure how to get them back on the right foot.  He was acting stupid and Steve was actually acting skittish around him now.  It was a mess and he had no idea what he was supposed to do.

 

“Can we talk about something?” Steve finally asked.  “I mean, really talk.  About something serious.”

 

Danny had a feeling that the conversation they’d been tap dancing around for months was finally going to come to a head.  Maybe it would be better to have it out and behind them whichever way it went.  Maybe he’d be looking for a new job again come morning.  “Sure,” he finally answered, sinking into the seat a little more and grimacing when his knee bent a little more in the process.

 

Steve drummed his fingers against the wheel for a second as he gathered his thoughts.  “I get that what you said back there… it was a Freudian slip.  You don’t – well, I _assume_ you don’t – really want someone to shove your cane –“

  
“No Steven.  I do not need to get fucked by my –“

 

“I know that.  But…”  Steve pulled over into a look-out spot on the side of the highway.  “Look, we’ve kind of been dancing around this thing between us for a long time now.”

 

“ _Thing_?” Danny challenged, suddenly sure this was going to go very, very badly for him.  “’This _thing_ between us’?”

 

Steve reached over and grabbed Danny’s hand.  “Yes, Danny.  This _thing_.”  He squeezed Danny’s hand before carefully turning his hand to lace his fingers through Danny’s.

 

Danny just stopped.  He didn’t move, he didn’t breathe; he sure as hell didn’t speak.  He wasn’t sure what he was expected to say.

 

“I’ve been close to a few other guys I’ve served with – worked with – whatever,” Steve finally said, still holding Danny’s hand, his thumb now stroking over the back of it.  “Close enough to know the difference between those guys I can count on to have my back no matter what when the bullets are flying and those few who I want to still have around long after the work day is over.  And maybe things are different in Jersey, but I’ve gotten the feeling, sort of, that maybe you feel the same way.”

 

Danny wasn’t sure what to say.  He sat there trying to figure out what to ask or how to answer. 

 

He was quiet so long, that apparently Steve felt the need to fill up the silence again.  “Am I wrong?  I mean, who went with me to every football game?  Who did I end up cuddling up with on Halloween?  I’m went camping with you and your daughter – “

 

“You’re not wrong,” Danny finally put in before Steve could drag up more examples of how they’d been dating without actually dating.  For some reason he was feeling unbelievably embarrassed that he’d been the one too afraid to bring this up. 

 

When Danny looked up again, Steve was giving him this goofy sideways look, complete with self-satisfied grin.  “What’s that face about?”

 

“I’m not wrong?”

 

“No.  Okay?  You’re not wrong.  We’ve apparently been dating without knowing it.  You happy?”

 

Steve’s grin only widened.  “Not quite yet.”  He raised an eyebrow.

 

Danny could feel his skin flush as he realized Steve’s implication.  “What about Catherine?” he asked quietly, turning to stare out at the ocean.

 

“It’s a friends with benefits thing.  Always has been.  If I have to make a choice –“

 

“I’m not asking that.  At least not now… this is…  Not that I haven’t thought about… this, but there was Catherine, so I thought, you know… it would just be me and my… thoughts.  That they wouldn’t really go anywhere.”  Danny shrugged.

 

“You were married.  You have a daughter,” Steve pointed out.

 

“Touché,” Danny answered simply.

 

“So to bring this conversation around to where it started,” Steve said leaning closer and closer as he spoke.

 

“Uh-huh” Danny whispered, his lips grazing against Steve’s when they opened.

 

Steve shifted, sliding one hand to the side of Danny’s face, pulling him closer, the other dropping Danny’s hand and going to his hip.  “So if not your cane, then…”

 

Danny sighed against him.  “You need to be driving his car.  Now.  Quickly.”

 

Steve took a few seconds to actually kiss Danny for the first time before sitting back up in his seat and starting the car again, not-so-surreptitiously adjusting his cargo pants as he looked behind him as he backed out of their parking spot.

 

Danny didn’t even try to hide it as he pushed up on his one good leg to adjust his own pants. “I won’t even complain about you making a total mockery out of the traffic laws good people spent a lot of time getting put into the books at this point in time.”

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Steve kicked the door shut behind them so hard the picture frames on the walls rattled.  Two seconds after that they rattled again as Danny was shoved up against the door and Steve pinned his hands over his head as kissed Danny, properly, thoroughly for the first time.

 

Danny returned the kiss enthusiastically, only faltering when Steve pressed his body full-length against Danny’s and Danny could feel Steve’s erection pressing into his own hip.  He wiggled his hands out of Steve’s grasp, only a tiny bit disappointed when Steve let him, and pressed them against Steve’s chest, forcing a few inches between them.

 

“Danny?”

 

“We should take this upstairs before, you know, we end up, uh… right here.”

 

Steve pressed back against Danny.  “You got a problem with that?”

 

Danny shifted just a little, debating whether he did or not, but it was enough to make his knee send him a reminder that he wasn’t 19 and this wasn’t his college dorm door he was pressed against.

 

Steve saw the wince, “Ah, right.  That would be a problem.  Okay.”  Without any more warning, Steve tossed Danny over one shoulder and carried him up the stairs fireman-style.  When Danny started to wiggle and protest Steve smacked his ass a couple times.  When all that did was make him even more aware of the way Danny’s hard cock pressed against his shoulder he stopped and tried to turn to see Danny’s face?  “Really?”

 

“Can we please, for the love of God, at least get into the bedroom before you decide you need to investigate my kinks.  I’m getting lightheaded being upside down here!”

 

Steve continued down the hall and carefully dropped Danny onto the end of the bed.  “Is now a better time?”

 

“You want to talk?  Now?  Really?”  Danny asked, reaching up to pull on Steve’s belt loops until Steve fell over him, hands on either side of Danny’s head, their groins pressing together.

 

“Not especially.  Just don’t think I’m not going to come back to that at some point.”

 

Danny grinned.  “I’m going to hold you to that,” he said with a wicked gleam.

 

Steve leaned down and kissed Danny again, his tongue promising obscene things.  When they broke off, Steve shifted and pushed himself up the bed until his head was on the pillow.  “Get up here,” he ordered with a smile.

 

Danny didn’t have to be told twice.  Still cautious of his leg, he wiggled up to lay next to Steve.  Steve slid a hand around to cup Danny’s ass through his dark gray pants.  “Has it been a long time?”

 

Danny sighed.  “You could say that.”

 

“Since before you moved out here?” Steve asked, his hand now tracing patterns over Danny’s ass, noticing how Danny’s eyes rolled back and closed when Steve’s fingers traced over the edge of his ass where his briefs had ridden up and there was only the thin layer of trouser material between their skin.

 

“Since before I met Rachel.”

 

“But you do want…?” Steve pressed.

 

“Yeah,” Danny looked down sheepishly.  “But maybe not today.  I’m pretty sure I don’t have the patience for that kind of thing right now.  It’s been a long time.  Hell, it’s been a long time since I’ve even… you know… in general…”

 

Steve smiled at Danny’s confession of impatience.  He had to admit, he was ready to make this thing happen too.  He growled low in his throat.  “Next time,” he promised.  With that he tugged on Danny’s arm until Danny rolled onto his back.  Steve pulled off Danny’s tie and shirt.  “Oh, Danny,” he whispered as he trailed kisses down Danny’s neck until he could take one nipple into his mouth and suck as hard as he could.

 

Danny arched off the bed, “God, Steve!  Oh!”  Steve felt Danny’s erection press against him again.  Deciding it was long past time that he actually felt it skin to skin, Steve licked Danny’s nipple and then licked up to his mouth again.  Kissing him quickly he whispered, “Way too many clothes.  For both of us.”  Steve shifted and made quick work of pulling off Danny’s shoes and socks before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.  He palmed the moist fabric of Danny’s cotton briefs before pulling down both Danny’s pants and underwear, dumping all the clothes in a heap on the floor.  He took just a minute to look, but when it became apparent that Danny wasn’t entirely comfortable with that kind of scrutiny, he pulled his eyes away and stood up to strip his own clothes off.

 

Either Danny felt that turn about was fair play or just assumed that Steve didn’t have the same hang ups that he had, because he was blatantly watching as Steve inelegantly got naked as fast as possible.  Once Steve had pulled off his last sock, Danny reached a hand out.  “Get over here.”

 

Steve was more than happy to oblige.  He crawled back over Danny, careful not to jostle a knee that he could now see was lividly purple where the idiot kid’s boot had connected and swollen and red all around.  He didn’t even entertain any ridiculous notions of kissing it better.  He’d had injuries like that.  If he tried, he was as likely as not going to get a kick of his own somewhere a lot more tender than the knee.

 

So he slid Danny’s bum leg to the side and lay down over the rest of Danny, their cocks brushing, Danny’s hands wrapping around his ribs, to pull them into closer contact.

 

“Like this, Danny?” Steve asked, a smile lighting up his eyes.  He shifted his hips just enough for their cocks to rub against each other.

 

“Yes.  God, yes.  That’s… that’s good.”  It occurred to Danny that he’d never asked Steve how long it had been since he’d been with a man, but by the way he was starting to move with confidence and purpose, Danny suspected it hadn’t been too terribly long.  He was pretty sure that even McGarrett torture techniques would never get him to confess that he found that idea comforting.  At least one of them was completely sure what they were getting into.

 

Danny slid his hands down to Steve’s ass and began pushing and pulling in time to the Steve’s thrusts.  Steve arched his back enough to bring his mouth down to Danny’s and they kissed, tongues moving in rhythm to their hips.

 

When it started to become obvious that they just couldn’t get enough friction between their bellies, they both, without discussion or plan, moved a hand down to encircle their cocks.  It got awkward for a second, so Steve shifted them both so that they were lying on their sides and they could each grasp the other’s cock in a firm grip.

 

Danny was completely unsurprised when this, like so many other things between them, became a friendly competition.  They were both clearly determined to bring the other off first.  Making sure their partner would come before being willing to allow their own pleasure. 

 

Danny wanted to be annoyed that Steve won this round, but he really couldn’t complain as stars burst behind his eyelids for the second time that day and his cock hardened just a tad bit more before he fell over the ledge into something much hotter and more captivating than any volcano Hawai’i had to offer.  It took him a few seconds to realize that in the grip of his orgasm, he began to grip Steve even harder, jerking with the spasms of his own body.  Which seemed to be all Steve needed before letting himself fall into that same chasm.

 

They lay breathing heavily in the twilight when it was over.  When they finally made eye-contact they both burst out laughing. 

 

“What the hell took us so long to get to this point?” Danny finally asked.

 

“I was starting to wonder the same thing,” Steve said rolling closer to steal a kiss.

 

“Now I’m starting to wonder who can deliver dinner.  I have no interest in moving from this bed for a while, and we missed lunch in favor of putting the beat-down on some dumbass technology smugglers.”

 

“Make you a deal,” Steve said with a smug smile.  “I’ll call in food – I’ll even pay – if we can use the time between the call and the time the guy gets here to revisit that discussion you didn’t want to start on the stairs.”

 

Danny closed his eyes as his body responded more enthusiastically than it had a right to so soon to the idea of Steve wanting dive into his kinks.  “Only if you get something better than that crap pizza we had the other night.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
